


The Witch Woman Sews

by discordiansamba



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't let the ones you love go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch Woman Sews

_One stitch, two stitch._

The needle effortlessly slide through, and Sam let out the breath she had been holding, realizing that the rough patch of her work was already over. It had been slow, stubborn going for awhile there, and there had been a point where she was somewhat worried that her needle would break.

_Three stitch, four._

She had been working on this project for a very long time, over a month now. It had been all she could focus on, all that she found herself wanting to do. It was, after all, very important to her, to her and to Danny, that she get this finished within a reasonable amount of time. She didn't want to keep him waiting, after all.

_There was a knock, knock, knocking on the door._

"Oh foo." Sam huffed, looking up from her work, grumbling a little as she realized the worried knock of her mother on the door. "Just as I'm getting close to being finished. Doesn't she realize I'm doing something important?" She rolled her eyes, knowing that the answer was 'no'. Her mother never understood anything, after all. Sighing, she set aside her work for a moment, making sure everything was secure.

_There was a worried woman at the door._

"Sam honey?" Pamela called out, a hint of concern that she was unable to hide in her voice. When the door to her daughter's room creaked open, she let out a sigh of relief. "I brought you your dinner. I got some more of your favorite salad dressing while I was out earlier too. Is there anything that I can get you, honey?" She asked, worry clear in her eyes. After all, it had been over a month now that her daughter had confined herself to her room, ever since the accident.

_There was a thread, cut too short._

"I'm fine." Sam said shortly, taking the tray from her mother. "Thank you." She said, setting the tray aside for the moment. "I don't need anything, mother." She told her. If only she would get her nose out of her business, her work could proceed much more smoothly. She had to finish this project as quickly as she could, for both her and for Danny. She already had the last piece in hand, she didn't have time to waste on her mother's needless concern.

_But have no fear, with swift work, the damage could be mended._

"Well, alright." Pamela frowned again, not seeming convinced. If her daughter was fine, why was she keeping herself confined to her room? At least she was eating regular meals, she thought. She knew that her daughter had to have been deeply affected by the sudden, abrupt death of her best friend- it had happened right in front of her eyes, after all, but she never wanted to talk about it. "The police officer was here again. He still says there are no leads on that nasty grave robbing business."

_Torn from the Earth, a necessary ingredient._

"Oh." Sam said, her voice and expression seeming rather distant. "That's too bad. I hope that he gets to the bottom of it soon." She told her. "Now, if that's all, mother..." She trailed off, raising a brow, silently conveying that it better be all.

_The clock was ticking, after all._

"Almost." Pamela said, wanting to extend this conversation as much as she could. It was all she could do not to just barge into her daughter's room. The therapist she had spoken with did say that some people grieved best when in solitude, and perhaps that was all that her daughter needed. Still, the fact that it was taking so long worried her. "He said there were still no leads on the serial killer, either, so he advised us to double up on our security if we could. Your father is double checking all the locks in the house."

"I see." Sam said shortly again, the news seeming to fall on deaf ears. "Well then, goodnight, mother." She said, shutting the door on Pamela's face. She could hear her mother let out a tired sigh on the other side of the door, but she paid it no mind, locking it once more, before she secured the padlock back in place, a loud click sounding when she twisted the key into place. Ignoring her meal for now, she went right back to what she was doing, pulling aside a mechanism on her shelf, causing it to swing out into a large, hidden room.

"Sorry for the wait, Danny." She gave a soft smile once the shelf closed again behind her. Her house was old, and filled with hidden rooms and corridors, such as this one, this hidden room. No noise escaped from it, and there was a passage leading outside her house, so it was the perfect place for her to do her work. No one could disturb her here, no one could disturb them here.

"I know you're so eager to come back." Sam whispered, placing a hand on the boy's stone cold cheek, the chill seeping into her own hand. "Just a bit more, once I finish this last part, you'll be as good as new! And then you'll never have to leave me again." She said, taking a seat, and resuming her work. It had been hard, so hard, to find a good right arm to match the left that she had scavenged! She had to go through many failures before she had discovered this one, just the right size, weight, and shape.

It was perfect.

At least all of her various failures at collecting the right parts meant that there would be plenty for him to eat for the next several months. The people of Amity Park were starting to get antsy, watching every shadow, and that made it awfully hard for her to do her work! Nobody stayed outside at night anymore, and she couldn't have that. Let them think the terror was over, for she had gotten what she had needed, what she had wanted.

She hummed to herself, a strange, off chord tune as she resumed her sewing, carefully piercing the cold flesh with her needle. The arm wasn't quite the right color, she mused, but she couldn't afford to be that picky! It was a bit darker than the rest of him, but it wouldn't be much of a problem. Danny would be lovely no matter what he looked like, and she had taken great efforts to ensure that he looked almost exactly like he did when he had been alive the first time. Thank goodness the accident hadn't burned away his head or upper torso! She would have been working much longer to reconstruct him almost entirely from scratch.

Of course she had the most important part, worn in a locket around her neck. She could feel it pulsing in there, and sometimes she clasped it, embracing it's warmth. The soul pulsed and throbbed inside of the locket, enchanted so that it could not escape from her, because she would never let it, she would never let Danny leave her ever again. It had been her fault that he had died, after all, so clearly, it was her responsibility to bring him back to life again! It would be what he would want, after all, she thought, continuing to hum her discordant tune, he would want another chance to live.

"There!" Sam chirped, smiling as she paused to study her work. The thread she had used, hair plucked from her head and enchanted, glowed a bit as it sunk into the flesh, and she could feel the bones and muscles connecting inside the arm. "Perfect. And only a little bit of scarring. Why, if it weren't for the color, you would never be able to tell it wasn't his arm!" She proclaimed, pleased with herself.

"Just a few moments longer, Danny." Sam whispered, placing a hand on his fluffy hair, ruffling it, bleached white from the radiation of the portal. It was pretty, so very pretty, so she had left it as is. She had taken great pains to preserve it, as she had with everything else- thankfully, she had magic to help with that. Standing up, she added some words to her tune, but they were meaningless, strung together without rhyme nor reason, nor any sort of sense. 

An altogether distorted sort of song.

The Book was heavy and cool in the hands, the leather old and worn in many places. She held it carefully as she returned, and flipped it open to the page that she knew she needed. Although the pages were yellowed with age, and the words nearly incomprehensible to most, she could read it as if they were ingrained into her very heart. Placing a hand on the page, she tore off her locket with the other, snapping the clasp open. The tiny silver blue orb floated above the locket, but was unable to escape it's pull, enchanted as it was.

In the same, discordant tune, Sam began to chant the words locked in the pages of The Book, the tome itself giving off a faint glow which only grew as the spell neared completion. Grasping the glowing orb in her hands, she held it very carefully, placing a light kiss on it, before she pressed it into the body in front of her, which all at once, became consumed with the same silver-blue light. It ran through the body, following the nerves and veins, before all at once, the light vanished, both in the boy and The Book.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, her voice faint as she placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, her gaze gentle, but off. "Wake up. Come back to me, please." She told him, and she could feel the boy stir in response. There was no heartbeat, no pulse, no change in the chill of his body, but she knew, she knew that the magic had worked- after all, she knew that she had the blood of a witch inside of her, and that was why she had uncovered The Book in the first place.

"Sam?" His voice croaked a little, struggling to use it again for the first time. Dull blue eyes, no hint of life opened, meeting with hers. "Sam?" He asked again, reaching out a hand, shakily and uncertain, towards her face, placing the cold hand on her cheek. The boy's eyes trailed down the length of his arm, eyes widening a moment as he took notice of the scars, remnants of the arms being stitched on, took notice of the slight discoloration.

"Sssh, no." Sam whispered, taking her hand in his, holding it against her cheek. "Everything's okay now, Danny. We're going to be okay now. Together forever." She whispered, kissing his hand softly. "You won't ever need to worry about a thing, not ever again. I'll never let anything take you away from me ever again- not even death."

She was so glad, so _very_ glad, that she knew how to sew.


End file.
